gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Rachel Berry
Rachel Barbra Berry è uno dei personaggi principali della serie televisiva americana Glee ed è interpretata dall'attrice Lea Michele. Attualmente è una studentessa che si è diplomata alla William McKinley High School di Lima, Ohio, e sta frequentando dei corsi alla prestigiosa NYADA, a New York, gestita da Carmen Tibideaux. Rachel è una ragazza molto talentuosa che ambisce a diventare la vera stella del Glee-Club fino a calcare il palcoscenico di Broadway. Malgrado il suo talento, Rachel è stata una delle ragazze meno popolari del liceo McKinley di Lima, in Ohio, e dunque spesso presa di mira da giocatori di football e cheerleader. Ad ogni modo, la ragazza è ossessionata dalla fama e dalla celebrità e farebbe di tutto pur di diventare una vera diva, come lei stessa dichiara di essere sin da quando è diventata la figura femminile centrale del gruppo corale. Essendo stata cresciuta da due genitori omosessuali, Rachel ha un innato senso per l'uguaglianza e la parità dei diritti. Soltanto a quasi 16 anni è stata in grado di conoscere la sua madre biologica, cioè Shelby Corcoran , ex direttrice dei Vocal Adrenaline (il Glee-Club del liceo Carmel), specialmente grazie all'intervento del suo ex-fidanzato Jesse St. James. Biografia Rachel è nata il 18 dicembre 1994. Figlia dei signori Hiram e LeRoy Berry, una coppia interrazziale omosessuale che l'adottò in tenera età, le è stato dato questo nome in onore del personaggio di Rachel Green nella sitcom Friends, di cui i suoi padri erano grandi fan, mentre il secondo nome ha tratto ispirazione da Barbra Streisand. Da piccola i suoi genitori l'hanno iscritta a qualunque tipo di competizione o corso, rendendola una piccola stella già in tenera età. Da sempre appassionata del canto e del ballo, decide di partecipare all'audizione del Glee-Club di Will Schuester con la canzone'' On My Own'' tratta dal musical Les Misérables per aumentare la sua fama e la sua popolarità, sperando tra l'altro di trovare un ragazzo, che fino ad allora non aveva mai avuto. Non è un tipo molto popolare a scuola e infatti viene spesso presa di mira dai giocatori di football e dalle cheerleader, che non le risparmiano atti di bullismo e... granite in faccia! Prima Stagione Voci fuori dal coro Rachel appare per la prima volta nell'episodio pilota, Voci fuori dal coro, e pertanto può essere considerata come una delle protagoniste principali. Si dimostra come una ragazza talentuosa ed ambiziosa, ma anche un tantino rancorosa. Infatti non le è andato giù il fatto che Sandy Ryerson non l'abbia accettata nel Glee-Club, il gruppo di canto corale del liceo McKinley. Così inizia a tenerlo d'occhio finché un giorno, passeggiando per i corridoi, si rende immediatamente conto che tale insegnante è gay quando tocca inappropriatamente il ragazzo che cantava al pianoforte al suo fianco. Ostinata ad ottenere una sorta di rivincita, Rachel si dirige subito nell'ufficio del Preside Figgins per denunciargli l'accaduto e ottenere il licenziamento di Ryerson entro breve termine. A questo punto, Rachel passa in rassegna tutte le sue grandi doti. I suoi papà l'hanno viziata con ogni tipo di competizione o lezione che potesse aiutarla a primeggiare, come lei stessa afferma, e così si ritrova ad essere un enfant prodige sin dalla tenera età. La ragazza non demorde e vuole dare sfoggio delle sue doti e abilità ad ogni costo. Quando il professor Schuester decide di prendere le redini del Glee-Club e di ravvivare il gruppo tenendo di nuovo delle audizioni, Rachel coglie l'occasione al volo e si presenta in auditorium cantando On My Own, tratta dal musical Les Miserables. Senza ombra di dubbio, Will accetta Rachel nel gruppo, che può già cominciare con le prove. In aula canto, Rachel fa conoscenza dei suoi nuovi compagni di squadra, ovvero Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel e Mercedes Jones, con cui canta ed improvvisa un numero sulle note di Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. A questo punto si accende il lato facilmente irritabile della sua personalità: la ragazza non ritiene affatto che il canto coreografato sia una stupidaggine e si lamenta delle scarse qualità dei suoi compagni, specialmente per quanto riguarda il ballo. Dopo questa sfuriata, Rachel abbandona le prove collerica. Will è ben consapevole che a Rachel serva qualcuno con cui potersi confrontare, una figura maschile imponente che, evidentemente, non riesce a intravedere in Artie o Kurt e che possa dunque motivarla a restare. Passeggiando nei corridoi, Will si ritrova nei pressi dello spogliatoio maschile e sente una voce risuonare nel locale. Avvicinandosi sempre più alla fonte, si rende conto che un ragazzo sta cantando sotto la doccia e non è niente male: Finn Hudson, cantando Can't Fight This Feeling. Will lo costringe ad entrare nel Glee-Club grazie ad uno stratagemma con la "marijuana". Quando Finn, il popolare e carino quarterback ''della scuola, entra a far parte del club, Rachel si prende subito una cotta per lui e sembra quasi ritrovare in se stessa la fiducia per poter proseguire. La strada per il successo Rachel comincia ad essere molto più pratica nel cercare di impossessarsi di Finn a tutti i costi, persino mettendo da parte Quinn, con cui però non ha avuto ancora nessuna discussione. Al fine di sentirsi più attraente e quindi superare la bellezza di Quinn, Rachel comincia a cercare di attirare l'attenzione del ragazzo di cui si è innamorata provando a vomitare in bagno mettendosi due dita in gola e sperando, così, di dimagrire. Dopo aver cambiato il numero di esibizione all'assemblea studentesca all'insaputa del Preside Figgins e del professor Schuester, Rachel si ritrova a dover stare in squadra insieme a Santana, Brittany e Quinn. Tutte e tre sono entrate in azione per conto della perfida e astuta Coach Sylvester, ma a dire il vero Quinn è animata dal secondo fine di proteggere la sua relazione con Finn e restare ancora al vertice. Per festeggiare, Rachel si offre di aiutare Finn a perfezionare le sua abilità, sperando che un miglioramento possa aumentare la sua sicurezza nella sua voce e permettergli di restare nel Glee-Club. Dopo le prove Rachel aveva preparato un pic-nic in auditorium ma la situazione degenera e i due si baciano per la prima volta. Finn si avvicina sempre di piùa Rachel e ha un'eiaculazione precoce. Sentendosi profondamente imbarazzato e in colpa per aver tradito Quinn, il ragazzo lascia l'auditorium in tutta fretta, lasciandosi alle spalle Rachel, sempre più confusa e ferita pensando di aver commesso qualcosa di sbagliato. Acafellas La scoperta di un talento Un grande ritorno Vitamina D Il professor Schuester pensa che i suoi ragazzi stiano seriamente sottovalutando i loro avversari alle imminenti provinciali e così, per ravvivare lo spirito della competizione e rimettere in allenamento il Glee-Club decide di indire una competizione. Il gruppo si scinde in ragazzi e ragazze. Rachel e le altre sono sconvolte dalla strabiliante performance di ''It's My Life/Confessions Part II. Grazie alla soffiata di Kurt, che ammette di sentirsi più dalla parte delle femmine, Rachel scopre che i loro avversari si sono "drogati" assumendo una dose eccessiva di decongestionanti, medicinali a base di vitamina D e pseudofedrina, uno stimolante. Le ragazze decidono di ripagare con la stessa moneta e, seppure riluttanti, vanno da Terri per prendere la vitamina D. Finn e Rachel, in seguito, decidono di costituirsi al professor Schuester il quale rimane molto deluso del loro atteggiamento, specie perché leader delle rispettive fazioni. Anche il Preside Figgins scopre l'accaduto e decide non solo di sospendere Terri dal ruolo di infermiera, ma anche di affibbiare al Glee-Club un co-direttore, Sue, e di costringere il gruppo a cantare canzoni di vecchio repertorio e tutte incentrate sulla religione e i palloncini. Guerra aperta L'unione imperfetta Musica su 2 ruote La rivalità da sempre nata tra Kurt e Rachel viene fuori in questo episodio quando il professore decide di fare un balzo in avanti con il genere musicale, spaziando finalmente verso il musical. L'insegnante decide di far cantare a qualcuno Defying Gravity, tratta da Wicked, e Kurt si offre volontario. Il signor Schue, con garbo, declina la sua proposta sostenendo che si tratti di un pezzo preferibilmente per voci femminili, così la scelta ricade su Rachel. Dopo varie proteste, il professore scende a patti e decide che l'assolo verrà ottenuto da chi dei due verrà giudicato migliore dopo una specie di "provino". Se i ragazzi decidessero di votare per simpatia Kurt avrebbe la meglio ma il ragazzo li prega affinché siano imparziali il più possibile. Rachel canta la sua versione in maniera impeccabile, ma Kurt sbaglia di proposito non volendo raggiungere il Fa naturale (quasi impossibile per gli uomini), dato che aveva visto suo padre Burt molto giù di morale dopo la telefonata anonima che aveva offeso Kurt stesso per la sua omosessualità. Canzoni d'amore Il compito settimanale del Glee-Club è cantare una canzone che esprima dei sentimenti che a parole difficilmente si riescono ad esporre. Per dare una dimostrazione di cosa si parla quando si pronuncia la parola ballad, Rachel e Will cantando Endless Love e, durante l'esibizione, Rachel si sente attratta dal professore. Quella che sembra una cottarella innocente si trasforma ben presto in un serio innamoramento, tant'è che Rachel si offre di fare le pulizie a casa Schuester e tante altre carinerie. Will cerca più volte di farle capire che sta sbagliando, ma i suoi tentativi si rivelano molto meno efficaci della discussione di Suzy Pepper (altra ragazza che a suo tempo si innamorò di Schuester), che riesce a far tornare Rachel in sé. Capellografia La televendita Le provinciali Hell-O Come Madonna Casa Cattiva reputazione Senza voce Continua a sognare Teatralità Anima e rabbia Le regionali '---DA FINIRE, REVISIONARE, TAGLIARE ---' Rachel decide di uscire dal glee club quando il professore Schuester assegna un assolo che desiderava fortemente a Tina Cohen-Chang. Ottiene dunque la parte principale nel musical scolastico Cabaret ideato dalla perfida Sue Sylvester e da Sandy Ryerson per distruggere il Glee-Club rubandogli la star principale. Rachel chiede a Finn di aiutarla ad imparare le battute per il musical, Finn la invita a giocare a bowling con lei, e dopo un bacio lui la convince a tornare nel Glee. Successivamente Rachel decide di intraprendere una relazione con Noah Puckerman, un giocatore di football che spesso si prendeva gioco di lei; la loro storia dura pochissimo tempo poiché la ragazza capisce di avere in comune con lui solo la religione ebraica e di provare ancora qualcosa per Finn che intanto sta con Quinn Fabray e non ha intenzione di lasciarla malgrado non la amasse perché lei aveva convinto Finn che il bambino che aspettava era suo, anche se in realtà era di Noah Puckerman "Puck". Durante l'esibizione alle provinciali Rachel mostra tutto il suo talento interpretando Don't Rain on My Parade, tratto dal musical Funny Girl, portando la sua squadra alla vittoria. Vinte le provinciali, Rachel scopre che il bambino è di Puck e avverte Finn che arrabbiato lascia Quinn e picchia Puck. Rachel inizia ad uscire con Finn; dopo un breve periodo il ragazzo decide di prendersi una pausa e rompe con lei, spezzandole il cuore. Finn si pente subito di averla lasciata ma Rachel ha già voltato pagina. La ragazza, infatti esce con Jesse St. James, il capitano dei Vocal Adrenaline, squadra avversaria alle prossime regionali delle Nuove Direzioni. I compagni di Rachel non vedono di buon occhio la relazione col nemico: pensano infatti che Jesse stia solo usando Rachel per vincere le regionali, per cui dicono alla ragazza di decidere tra il glee club o l'amore. Rachel finge di aver rotto con Jesse, per rimanere nella squadra e continua a vedersi con lui di nascosto. Jesse cerca di spingere Rachel a perdere la verginità con lui ma la ragazza non è pronta. Jesse, per mostrargli il suo amore, decide di trasferirsi nel liceo McKinley e di entrare a far parte delle Nuove Direzioni. Finn non prende bene l'arrivo di Jesse al McKinley. Il ragazzo cerca di riconquistare Rachel in qualche modo, ma Jesse glielo impedisce. Rachel, durante lo svolgimento di un compito assegnato per il glee club, crea un video nel quale coinvolge oltre al suo ragazzo, anche i due ex-fidanzati Finn e Puck. Rachel e Jesse litigano a causa del comportamento della ragazza che sembra prediligere la popolarità rispetto all'amore e si lasciano. Una volta rientrato dalle vacanze, Jesse perdona Rachel, la quale gli svela il suo sogno più grande: quello di ritrovare la sua madre biologica. Shelby Corcoran, la coach dei Vocal Adrenaline, non è altro che la vera madre di Rachel e che ha ingaggiato Jesse per fare amicizia con sua figlia. Rachel e sua madre finalmente si conoscono ma l'incontro non soddisfa le due donne: è passato troppo tempo e il rapporto non può essere facilmente ricucito. Jesse ritorna inaspettatamente nei Vocal Adrenaline ed insieme ai suoi compagni umilia pesantemente Rachel per farle perdere la fiducia in se stessa. Rachel è particolarmente sottotono ed è poco motivata a vincere le regionali. Finn riesce a ridarle coraggio ed ottimismo: i due si baciano e lui le confessa di amarla ancora. Durante la gara alle regionali, Rachel chiede a Shelby di lasciare i Vocal Adrenaline e di diventare il direttore del Glee-Club al McKinley, ma la donna declina l'offerta spiegandole che vuole costruirsi una famiglia. Shelby adotta così la bimba partorita da Quinn. Le Nuove Direzioni perdono contro i Vocal Adrenaline classificandosi terzi e Rachel e Finn iniziano finalmente ad essere una coppia. Seconda Stagione Audizioni Britney/Brittany Santo panino Sfida a coppie The Rocky Horror Glee Show Il primo bacio La supplente Furt Nuove Direzioni Buon Natale Gioco di squadra In questo episodio le Nuove Direzioni e la squadra di football liceale dei Titans sono costretti a mettersi in gioco insieme per esibirsi durante l'intervallo della metà della grande partita del campionato di football. Per mostrare ai ragazzi atletici cos'è che fanno esattamente quelli del Glee-Club, Rachel canta un assolo insieme a Puck, Need You Now. Come si scoprirà più tardi, Rachel ha scelto Puck come suo partner solo per far ingelosire Finn. Insieme a Tina, Lauren e Mercedes, Rachel si unisce alla squadra di football per fare numero ed evitare che i Titans vengano squalificati. Anche se si fa male e non ottiene punti utili, Rachel esce dal campo e, dopo una performance a ritmo di Thriller/Heads Will Roll, i Titans vincono la partita. Stupide canzoni d'amore Tornare in cima Per un bicchiere di troppo Sexy La nostra canzone Rachel si vede mentre canta la sua canzone originale dedicata a Finn, intitolata Only Child. Dopo averla sentita Finn le dice che sembra che abbia ancora paura di darci dentro, specialmente perché racconta un dolore superficiale (in questo caso quello di essere figlia unica). Le suggerisce infine di provare ad ascoltarsi e trascinare le emozioni che prova nel pezzo che sta cantando. Mentre stanno discutendo, Quinn si trova fuori dalla porta a spiarli di nascosto, parlando fra sé e sé e invidiando il talento di Rachel, un elemento che sembra tenere lontano Finn dalla signorina Fabray. La setta Quinn ammette di essere intenzionata a vincere una delle corone di reginetta del ballo, ma è convinta che senza il suo Finn non otterrà mai il titolo, per cui è sconcertata dalla connessione che Rachel e Finn hanno sempre avuto. Poi decide di farsi amica Rachel, per tenerla... "d'occhio". Quando le Nuove Direzioni si riuniscono per decidere la scaletta delle Regionali 2011, Rachel avanza per l'ennesima volta l'idea di esibirsi con canzoni originali. La maggior parte dei suoi compagni snobba l'idea, mentre Quinn è l'unica a sostenerla e, addirittura, si offre di comporre una canzone insieme a Rachel. Dopo aver origliato una conversazione tra Quinn e Finn, Rachel bisticcia con Quinn in auditorium e lascia il palco decidendo di scrivere la canzone da sola. Rinchiusa in camera sua e lontana dal dolore causatole dalla rottura implicita con Finn, Rachel butta giù il testo di Get It Right. Nel dietro le quinte, Finn le confessa di aver apprezzato la sua canzone, ma Rachel replica augurandogli di ascoltarla bene, perché lei sente ogni parola che ha scritto. Successivamente, Rachel e le Nuove Direzioni cantano Loser Like Me, conquistando pubblico e giuria e vincendo il primo posto delle Regionali, ottenendo la possibilità di andare avanti fino alle Nazionali di New York. Tornati in Aula canto, a Rachel viene assegnato un premio di riconoscimento per essere stata la stella delle Regionali. Dopo un breve discorso, tutti la abbracciano. La notte dei negletti Born This Way Pettegolezzi Il ballo Dirsi addio New York Terza Stagione Il pianoforte viola Rachel e Kurt sono i primi personaggi che compaiono in questa puntata. I due stanno facendo dei gargarismi quando sono interrotti da Jacob, che li intervista chiedendo quali siano i loro progetti per il futuro. Rachel è entusiasta di ribadire la sua volontà di andare a Broadway e spera di essere ammessa alla Juilliard, una famosa scuola d'arte a New York. Al termine dell'intervista si dirige mano nella mano con Finn nell'aula di canto. Amareggiati dal piano del professor Shuester per reclutare nuovi utenti, decidono di recarsi dalla signorina Pillsbury per avere un quadro generale delle loro opportunità future. Emma li informa che, purtroppo, scuole come la Juilliard non hanno un dipartimentoo apposito per il musical o il teatro, per cui suggerisce loro diverse scuole nelle vicinanze. Rachel risponde che 'non si può avere successo senza rischiare', per cui rifiuta di cambiare idea. E' comunque costretta a rivedere le sue priorità quando Kurt resta sorpreso di fronte al dépliant della NYADA (sigla di N'''ew '''Y'ork 'A'cademy of 'D'ramatic 'A'rts'', cioè Accademia di Arti Drammatiche di New York). A questo punto Rachel si confronta con Quinn e il suo nuovo look da ragazza cattiva. Cerca in tutti i modi di dissuaderla dal fingere di essere diversa e prova a riavvicinarla al Glee-Club. Sono un unicorno Rachel esprime la sua preoccupazione per il musical di West Side Story. Will Schuester le propone di farsi avanti con l'audizione e Rachel si ritrova come giudici Emma, la Coach Beiste e Artie. Rachel procede con la pratica prima dell'audizione, ma di punto in bianco arriva Shelby, la madre naturale di Rachel, che le suggerisce di provare insieme una canzone un po' più complicata ma che potrebbe aiutarla ad ottenere al volo il ruolo di Maria: Somewhere. Più tardi, Rachel e Finn discutono del futuro della loro vita. Alla fine, i due si baciano. La F asiatica Esprimi un desiderio La prima volta In questo episodio, Rachel compare a fianco di Blaine mentre fanno le prove per il musical di West Side Story nell'auditorium. Mentre Artie fa delle riflessioni tramite una voce fuori campo, Rachel e Blaine cantano Tonight, ma Artie sottolinea loro che la prestazione manca un po' di una certa chimica sensuale, argomento che spinge Emma e la Coach Beiste a lasciare l'auditorium. Blaine e Rachel ammettono di non aver mai avuto un rapporto sessuale e Artie esprime dubbi sul fatto che essi siano veramente in grado di poter interpretare al meglio Tony e Maria, mancando di un'esperienza "primitiva" e fondamentale per gli esseri umani. Nella scena successiva, Finn appiccica un poster di Rachel per le elezioni e ammette di non sapere per chi voterà. Finn le dice che il talent scout del football dell'Ohio, un certo Cooter Menkins, verrà a vedere l'incontro di football alla William McKinley High School e Finn è un po' nervoso. Rachel si congratula con lui e viene invitata a casa di Finn, che coglie l'occasione come la possibilità tanto bramata di poter andare a letto insieme alla sua ragazza. Rachel accetta e se ne va, lasciando Finn in fibrillazione. Successivamente vediamo Rachel e Finn in una cenetta a lume di candela, con Finn che si è dimenticato che Rachel è vegana ma finge di aver trovato un nuovissimo sostituto alla carne. Si baciano e poi Finn offre il dessert ma Rachel ha altri pensieri per la testa e suggerisce di avvicinarsi al camino per farsi le coccole. Finn le chiede come mai ha così tanta fretta perché una volta lei gli aveva detto che non sarebbe stata pronta prima di aver vinto un Tony Award e di aver superato i vent'anni. Lei lo zittisce con un "ti amo", ma le sfugge di essere in ansia per un grande evento speciale che sta per arrivare a breve e la verità viene a galla da sola. Finn capisce che lo sta facendo solo per poter recitare meglio e così, infuriato, lascia la stanza e non torna indietro. Rachel, preoccupata, il giorno dopo si reca a scuola e chiede di tenere una riunione di emergenza con le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni e confessa a tutte che ha provato a perdere la sua verginità con Finn in modo da poter recitare meglio nel musical. Tutte le rispondono che è stato un gesto davvero meschino e non c'è da sorprendersi se Finn non l'ha presa bene. Quinn le da un consiglio e le dice di aspettare dicendole "Guarda cosa è successo a me". Non si riferisce solo all'essere rimasta incinta, ma anche a quel qualcosa che non si potrà più recuperare. Anche Santana le suggerisce di aspettare, ricordandole che Finn a letto è un vero disastro e lo definisce come "Farsi soffocare da un ansimante e sudaticcio sacco di patate inzuppato nel deodorante per abiti". Brittany dice di aver perso la verginità in campeggio. L'unica a darle un parere positivo è Tina, che rivela di aver recentemente perso la verginità con Mike solo perché entrambi sapevano di essere pronti, si sentiva tranquilla e affidata alla persona giusta e il fatto l'ha resa più matura, scrivendo un ricordo della sua vita indelebile. Mentre Tina parla, la scena è a tratti interrotta dal duetto tra Santana e Rachel e Rachel che si incontra con Finn. La ragazza sorride e sembra aver avuto un'epifania, così da comprendere di essere pronta. Dopo aver perso un'altra opportunità di perdere la verginità con Kurt, Blaine ha un colloquio con Rachel (neppure lei è andata fino in fondo con Finn) nel dietro le quinte dello spettacolo, la sera della prima. Nascono i primi dubbi sulle proprie capacità canore e quella di trasmettere al pubblico vere emozioni. Blaine, inoltre, teme di non riuscire a rendere bene in America. Performance che inizia poco dopo. Di nuovo nel dietro le quinte, Rachel suggerisce a Blaine di attingere dalle sue esperienze, specialmente per il fatto che entrambi hanno avuto delle difficoltà nel trovare le loro anime gemelle, ma ciò che conta è che alla fine ci sono riusciti e questo va tenuto a mente. Alla fine dell'episodio, mentre Rachel e Blaine cantano One Hand, One Heart, la scena è parzialmente interrotta dai Finchel a letto insieme e i Klaine altrettanto, lasciando intuire che entrambe le coppie hanno appena fatto sesso - o sono in procinto di farlo - per la prima volta (fatto a cui si ispira il titolo della puntata). La guerra dei Glee Club Le elezioni Crescere Uno straordinario Natale Sì/No Rachel canta in sottofondo insieme alle Nuove Direzioni Summer Nights. Will ha annunciato ai suoi ragazzi che vuole proporre a Emma di sposarlo, ma chiede al Glee-Club di aiutarlo a trovare la canzone adatta. Rachel, Tina, Mercedes e Santana cantano The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face ''ma Rachel comincia a piangere pensando alla prima volta che ha conosciuto Finn. Più tardi, la ragazza va a cena fuori insieme a Kurt e Finn al ''Bel Grissino. Rachel è dispiaciuta di non avere abbastanza chance per poter entrare alla NYADA, così inizia a cantare Without You a Finn quando quest'ultimo comincia a parlare del padre, scomparso da molti anni. Al termine della puntata, Rachel e le Nuove Direzioni unite alla squadra di nuoto sincronizzato mettono in scena in piscina un numero sulla base di We Found Love, grazie al quale Will si dichiara a Emma. Successivamente, Finn fa la medesima cosa con Rachel. Michael Finn chiede a Rachel cosa ha deciso sul matrimonio e se i tre giorni che ha avuto sono stati sufficienti per una attenta riflessione. Rachel è determinata ad andare a New York anche se non entrerà alla NYADA. A questo punto, dopo aver visto Quinn in bagno scoppiare di felicità per aver ricevuto la lettera di ammissione alla prestigiosa università di Yale, Rachel piange perché vede tutti i suoi amici che stanno ponendo pian piano i mattoni per le fondamenta del loro futuro, mentre lei, al momento, capisce di non avere nient'altro che Finn come certezza. Mentre Santana rivela al Glee-Club il misfatto di Sebastian Rachel resta in aula canto con Finn per cantare I Just Can't Stop Loving You e in seguito accetta di sposare Finn, il grande amore della sua vita. In seguito, Rachel si unisce agli altri per eseguire una performance di Black or White. L'insegnante di spagnolo In questo episodio il professor Schuester annuncia al Glee-Club che nel 2030, probabilmente, lo spagnolo sarà la lingua più parlata del mondo a scapito dell'inglese. Quando il signor Schue dice 'Dove sarete nel 2030?' Rachel, insieme a Kurt, risponde felicemente Broadway. Rachel si mette poi a ballare sulle note di Sexy and I Know It. La sera stessa si ritrova a casa sua insieme a Kurt e Mercedes per una serata dedicata a Twilight. Mentre tutti sono presi dal film, Rachel si mette in fondo al letto e rivela agli altri due che Finn ha intenzione di sposarla. I suoi amici pensano che stia accadendo tutto in fretta e che il matrimonio, tra l'altro fra due ragazzi, potrà nuocere al suo futuro. Cuore Sto arrivando Il fratellone Mentre sta riponendo alcuni oggetti nell'armadietto, Rachel nota Quinn sulla sedia a rotelle che sta arrivando. Comincia subito a sentirsi in colpa per la sua condizione, ma Quinn la tranquillizza. Più tardi, dopo aver preso appunti dalle lezioni con Cooper, il fratello maggiore di Blaine, si cimenta in un piccolo ruolo basato su un recente episodio di NCIS. Sul finire dell'episodio, dopo essere tornati dal parco divertimenti ed aver ripreso la routine quotidiana dettata dalla scuola, Rachel e Finn hanno una discussione ancora nei pressi degli armadietti. Finn è irritato nel vedere Rachel parlare solo di New York e dunque, sulla difensiva, le chiede se lo ama abbastanza da voler rinunciare a tutto. Saturday Night Glee-ver Blaine ha scoperto che uno dei temi che probabilmente sarà scelto per le Nazionali sarà il vintage e così pensa che non ci sia niente di meglio della disco music. Purtroppo per lui, Mike e Brittany, il resto del gruppo detesta la musica disco degli anni Ottanta. Nonostante ciò, Addio, Whitney L'occasione di una vita L'ultimo ballo Il fattore Unique Le Nazionali Il giorno del diploma Quarta Stagione La nuova Rachel L'episodio si apre con la prima lezione di danza di Rachel alla NYADA, la prestigiosa scuola artistica che ha scelto di frequentare a New York. Durante alcuni passi, l'insegnante Cassandra July si sente in qualche modo presa in giro dall'aria saccente di Rachel, così interrompe la lezione per discutere con lei, dandole il soprannome di "Signorina David Schwimmer" e un caloroso benvenuto in città con le parole "Fai schifo!" e da questo momento in poi la prenderà di mira. Sentendo la mancanza di casa, Rachel si rende conto che le cose non sono esattamente come se le aspettava. Con un'insegnante che non le va a genio, una compagna di stanza che si porta a letto chiunque e la solitudine in generale, Rachel sente che il suo percorso di studi a New York non è cominciato col piede giusto. Non si sente con Finn Hudson da due mesi, cioè da quando è partito per l'esercito, e le manca il suo migliore amico Kurt Hummel. Per rilassarsi, Rachel decide di compiere il suo rituale idratante a notte inoltrata. Nel bagno, mentre si spalma una crema sul volto, sente un ragazzo cantare nella doccia e incontra per la prima volta Brody Weston, un ragazzo dell'upper class americana che frequenta i suoi stessi corsi, ma di due anni più grande. Il giorno seguente, Rachel affronta Cassandra sul perché ce l'ha tanto con lei. Cassandra, per tutta risposta, vuole dimostrare che può ancora dare del filo da torcere a tutti i suoi studenti, così inizia a cantare il mash-up Americano/Dance Again. Non molto tempo più tardi, nella sala circolare della NYADA, la preside Carmen Tibideaux chiama Rachel per un'esibizione di fronte a tutti. In parallelo, la candidata successiva al Glee-Club è Marley che decide di cantare New York State of Mind. Entrambe le ragazze cantano insieme, benché in posti diversi. Rachel impressiona Brody, l'unico ad alzarsi in piedi per una standing-ovation. Brody spinge Rachel ad andare oltre la sua storia con Finn perché ora è a New York e deve pensare alla nuova Rachel che ha fatto colpo sulla Tibideaux poco prima. I due si scattano così una foto-ricordo con l'iPhone di Rachel, che inizia a sentirsi disorientata e confusa. Mentre continua ad essere insultata dalla professoressa July, Burt accompagna suo figlio Kurt all'aeroporto e, dopo i saluti, il ragazzo prende il volo per New York, all'insaputa di Rachel. Sul finire della puntata, le Nuove Direzioni cantano Chasing Pavements e la scena viene di tanto in tanto interrotta con alcuni momenti a New York, in cui Rachel scorre le foto di Finn salvate sul suo cellulare e racconta a Kurt la verità tramite una telefonata. Con sua enorme sorpresa, Kurt è appena arrivato a New York e i due si abbracciano, concludendo così la puntata. Britney 2.0 La prima scena di Rachel verte sulla classe di ballo alla NYADA, con Cassandra che insegna a ballare il tango, ma mette da parte Rachel, dicendole che si muove come se si vergognasse dei suoi stessi passi di danza e manca di quel sex-appeal necessario al partner maschile. Nel pomeriggio, Rachel e Kurt sono in sella alle loro bici mentre perlustrano il loro nuovo appartamento di Bushwick, con Rachel felicissima di non dover più stare nel dormitorio. Poche ore dopo, sul far della sera, i due sono seduti insieme a ridosso di una colonna a bere champagne e parlare. Kurt dice di non aver più risentito Finn e ha sentito da Blaine che il Glee-Club farà un'altra settimana su Britney Spears. Rachel, nostalgica, ricorda i momenti trascorsi in Aula canto, periodo che le sembra lontano anni luce. Kurt le espone i suoi piani: riproverà ad entrare alla NYADA per il secondo semestre, mentre nel frattempo ha escogitato una maniera per entrare nella sede di Vogue.com, dove è certo che apprezzeranno il suo talento e il suo stile. Rachel a questo punto gli spiega che non riesce più a sopportare Cassandra e Kurt le rivela di sapere qualcosa sul suo conto. Con un flashback su dieci anni fa, vediamo Cassandra nel bel mezzo di una performance, interrotta dallo squillo del cellulare di una persona anziana, su cui Cassandra si è avventata e ha minacciato seriamente di farlo fuori. Kurt suggerisce, dunque, a Rachel di dare alla July tutta la sensualità che le chiede Passeggiando nel parco, Rachel incontra Brody mentre questi fa una serie di addominali alla panchina. Rachel gli chiede un favore e spiega che Cassandra non la trova abbastanza sexy, così gli chiede di poter ballare insieme durante le lezioni. Brody le ricorda che Cassandra andrebbe su tutte le furie se un ragazzo più "anziano" ballasse con una matricola, ma accetta comunque di aiutare Rachel. Rachel entra in classe in ritardo, vestita con abiti da ragazza da striptease. Brody la accompagna e Cassandra gli domanda cosa ci faccia nella sua aula. Rachel spiega la situazione e l'unica ragione per cui è vestita in quel modo è per mostrare all'insegnante quanto sia sexy in realtà e sia in grado di interpretare, tra i tanti, un ruolo nel musical Evita. Cassandra sembra intrigata e chiede a Rachel di darsi una sveltita, pur restando con lo sguardo insoddisfatto. Rachel e Brody ci danno dentro sulle note di Oops!... I Did It Again. Cassandra resta indifferente, ma mostra un velo di gelosia. Alla fine dello spettacolino, Rachel chiede il parere di Cassandra e se è pronta a imparare il tango. Cassandra la critica dicendo che ha soltanto memorizzato due passi ed era Brody quello bravo. Rachel, inviperita, risponde a tono: Cassandra è solo gelosa perché i suoi alunni hanno tutta una carriera davanti mentre lei è diventata lo zimbello di YouTube e siti affini per quella scenata sul palco di Broadway. La reazione della professoressa July è categorica: la spedisce dritta fuori dalla stanza. Il giorno successivo, alla NYADA, Cassandra fa pratica di alcuni passi di fronte ad uno specchio quando, all'improvviso, vede Rachel materializzarsi alle sue spalle. La ragazza riconosce di aver esagerato e di essere stata totalmente fuori luogo, ma cerca di riparare dicendole che non ha potuto reggere alla pressione su di lei da parte dell'insegnante. Cassandra le fa un bel discorso. Le dice che si è semplicemente infuriata per una critica trasparente, cosa che succede. Anche lei si era infuriata a Broadway dieci anni prima, solo che non c'erano state seconde occasioni. Aveva sprecato la sua opportunità ed era stata trasformata in quell'attrice pazza con cui nessuno vorrebbe mai lavorare. Nonostante ciò, la politica della NYADA prevede una lieve sanzione per Rachel, che non viene sospesa ma come punizione deve lavare i sospensori e altre biancherie intime dei suoi compagni. Nell'appartamento a Bushwick di Rachel e Kurt, lei guarda con espressione imperscrutabile il muro rovinato su cui ha dipinto il nome di Finn con un cuoricino intorno. Domanda a Kurt se sia un gesto troppo prevedibile. Kurt, per l'ennesima volta, le spiega che Finn non l'ha ancora richiamata solo per darle un po' di spazio e farle assaggiare la sua libertà a New York. Kurt propone dunque di uscire in una vicina pasticceria italiana in fondo alla strada; Rachel sembra entusiasta, ma in quell'istante suona il campanello e Brody si presenta sulla soglia con un mazzo di fiori. Kurt si dilegua, promettendo di tornare a breve e restando affascinato da Brody. Questi ammira l'enorme spazio dell'appartamento e lascia a Rachel un mazzo di orchidee, da lui considerate "un po' sexy per essere delle piante". Brody le dice di aver aspettato quasi un'ora per raggiungerla in metropolitana con la linea J ma quando sta per baciarla, Rachel è ancora confusa e, probabilmente pensando a Finn, chiede a Brody di andarci piano. Lui le risponde che non c'è alcun problema, ma ogni volta che la vedrà proverà un'irresistibile voglia di baciarla. Mentre al McKinley Marley canta Everytime, si vede Cassandra aver allentato la presa su Rachel, con Brody che la fissa da fuori dell'aula. A casa di Brittany, invece, Brittany cerca disperatamente di vedere l'account di Santana collegarsi online per una chat, ma il pallino resta rosso, indice che è ancora disconnessa. Infine, l'episodio si conclude con Rachel che, perplessa, vernicia nuovamente il muro cancellando il nome di Finn, avendo capito che i suoi sentimenti per lui sono sempre più rivolti verso Brody. Cambio di look Alla NYADA, alcune ballerine snob prendono in giro Rachel per il suo look, lasciandola per l'ennesima volta in uno stato di tristezza assoluta. Di sera, a Bushwick, Rachel si confessa con Kurt e gli racconta di come gli sembra di essere di nuovo al liceo. Kurt le fa capire che sta tutto nel modo di vestirsi, una caratteristica che nella società moderna ancora detta legge su chi deve fare cosa. I due si intrufolano di notte nella sede di Vogue.com, mentre una telecamera a circuito chiuso continua ad inquadrarli. Si ritrovano nel caveau dell'alta moda, un posto che, secondo alcune voci, potrebbe persino resistere ad un attacco nucleare. Rachel è stupefatta e non sa da che parte cominciare. Proprio mentre i due si pregustano una nottata all'insegna dello spasso fra i migliori capi d'abbigliamento, alle loro spalle si materializza Isabelle con due agenti di sicurezza, allarmati dall'intrusione in piena notte. Rachel e Kurt cominciano a balbettare e ammettono di aver voluto sperimentare nuovi look per Rachel. Al che l'espressione sul volto di Isabelle si addolcisce e cominciano tutti e tre a cantare il mash-up The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile. Rachel viene completamente reinventata, con un look a dir poco sbalorditivo e seguendo i preziosi consigli di Isabelle. Nei giorni seguenti, la stilista di Vouge Anna Wintour risponde con una mail dal giudizio positivo a Isabelle dopo che questa le ha mostrato il video che Kurt ha voluto che girassero. Isabelle è davvero colpita e promette a Kurt che a breve pubblicheranno il video sul sito web, benché non quello originale ma una versione girata a Bali con una top model, ma "Kurt Hummel" apparirà nei crediti a pieno merito per la sua idea. Kurt le racconta che Rachel, tornata a casa, ha addirittura lacerato il suo secolare maglione con le renne, segnando una definitiva rottura con il passato. Alla NYADA, Brody è colpito dal nuovo look di Rachel e le confessa anche che quattro anni fa era un provincialotto pelle e ossa del Montana che, grazie a mesi di palestra, ora è uno dei ragazzi più corteggiati della scuola. Rachel sembra non crederci, ma è lusingata da tutte le attenzioni di Brody. Mentre cantano A Change Would Do You Good, Rachel realizza che il cambiamento sulla sua esteriorità potrebbe aver avuto delle influenze sulla sua interiorità. Tant'è vero che, terminata l'esibizione, invita Brody a cena da lei la sera seguente. Rachel brucia accidentalmente la cena proprio mentre Brody bussa alla porta. Per rimediare, i due si gustano una fumante pizza. Brody sembra non voler superare i limiti, ma alla fine entrambi cedono ai loro sentimenti repressi e si baciano. Qualcuno bussa alla porta. Rachel, convinta che si tratti di Kurt rientrato in anticipo, si alza per aprirgli ma resta scioccata quando vede davanti a le nient'altri che Finn, tornato dall'esercito per stare un po' con la sua fidanzata per restare basito nel vedere di sbieco Brody, comodamente seduto di fronte a quella che sembra a piena regola una cenetta romantica per due persone. Fine di una storia Rachel appare inizialmente in questo episodio mentre racconta a Kurt di quanto è accaduto la sera precedente, in cui lei e Finn non si sono quasi rivolti una parola. Finn le racconta di essersi sparato alla gamba con la pistola che stava pulendo, un'arma che aveva chiamato "Rachel" perché, pur essendo una cosa banale e forse un po' infantile, lo teneva attaccato alla sua vera vita al di fuori dell'esercito, ma soprattutto a Rachel. Rachel, ancora motivata a riavere Finn con lei nella Grande Mela, suggerisce al ragazzo di cogliere al volo l'occasione per trascorrere un anno a New York e provare a fare un'audizione per la NYADA. Finn è visibilmente turbato dal consiglio di Rachel, forse perché vede di nuovo in lei il sogno egoista di raggiungere il suo obiettivo e di lasciare Finn al suo destino, pronto ad accoglierla a braccia aperte quando lei torna a casa. I Finchel ''non sono gli unici ad affrontare un periodo di crisi per la loro relazione. Le difficoltà della lontananza emergono nel rapporto noto come ''Klaine, con Blaine che si presume stia organizzando una partenza fra due settimane per andare a trovare il fidanzato. Finn resta sbalordito dalla strabiliante capacità di adattamento di Rachel, che sembra aver trovato nella NYADA la sua seconda casa, comportandosi con disinvoltura. Ad ogni modo, il posto lo mette a disagio e si fa strada in lui il pensiero che non si tratti di una scuola adatta, con poche certezze per il futuro. A questo punto, Blaine e Finn cantano Barely Breathing e da questo si capisce che le relazioni Klaine e Finchel sono sull'orlo di un precipizio. Durante il duetto, Finn guarda Rachel partecipare alle lezioni della NYADA di danza, parlare, fare un po' di piegamenti e baciarlo prima di andare a lezione. Alla fine della performance, finn sembra alquanto stordito, confuso soprattutto da una Rachel che corre verso di lui e lo abbraccia. Poco dopo, Kurt e Rachel convincono Finn ad andare con loro al karaoke in un bar, con Blaine che si palesa nello stesso posto inaspettatamente. Nel bar il trio si imbatte in Brody, il quale vuole che Finn e Rachel cantino una canzone insieme, ma Finn replica affermando che dovrebbero essere Brody e Rachel, entrambi studenti e aspiranti attori, a cantare un duetto. Così i due si esibiscono con Give Your Heart a Break, con Finn che non stacca lo sguardo. Blaine, in seguito, si avvicina al pianoforte ed esegue la versione acustica di Teenage Dream, una maniera per ricalcare i vecchi tempi dato che è la stessa canzone che dedicò a Kurt il primo giorno che si incontrarono. Kurt osserva attentamente la scena, ma anche Finn e Rachel sono molto commossi. Dopo essere usciti dal bar, Finn confessa a Rachel che New York è troppo grande per i suoi gusti e che la sua vita qui non è come se l'era immaginata, forse troppo caotica o forse perché fin da quando abitava ancora in Ohio sapeva che New York, ma il mondo dello spettacolo in generale, non erano il suo destino, bensì solo e soltanto quello di Rachel. Nel frattempo, qualche passo più indietro, Kurt chiede a Blaine che cosa c'è che non va, e Blaine dice di essere stato con qualcuno. Allo stesso tempo, Rachel ammette di aver dato un bacio appassionato a Brody. Finn si dispera e non tollera più la situazione, allontanandosi in fretta da Rachel. Blaine manda in crisi Kurt dicendo che quando aveva bisogno lui non c'era; Kurt, in lacrime, ribatte dicendo di aver avuto anche lui delle tentazioni, ma di aver sempre saputo a cosa portano e ha cercato, quindi, di non rovinare la sua storia con Blaine. Le due coppie, ormai giunte ad un bivio, si separano e tutti e quattro i ragazzi cantano Don't Speak, passeggiando imbarazzati e distanti per un parco di New York e infine tornando all'appartamento di Bushwick, dove Rachel e Finn e Blaine e Kurt dormono insieme, ma senza dirsi una sola parola, poiché ognuno in preda ai sensi di colpa. La mattina dopo sembra che entrambi i rapporti siano finiti, forse definitivamente. Mentre Kurt, in piedi dall'alba, saluta Finn augurandogli un buon rientro, Rachel vola in Ohio e si incontra con Finn nell'auditorium del liceo McKinley. Lei gli urla contro rinfacciandogli di essere stato lontano da lei per mesi senza farsi sentire. Lui risponde dicendo di non credere di avere tanto da offrire quanto qualcuno come Brody, ma lei gli ricorda che lui (Finn) è stata la prima persona della sua vita a farla sentire speciale, sexy, specialmente quando l'aveva tanto preferita a Quinn. Lei ammette che è davvero spinta a vivere il resto della sua vita accanto a lui, ma adesso non può e così lo molla. Finn sembra realizzare in ritardo quello che Rachel ha voluto comunicargli, ma nel contempo non fa nessun tentativo di salvaguardare la sua storia con lei, per cui si rassegna e chiude definitivamente con Rachel. L'episodio si conclude con Finn, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Will e Emma che cantano tutti insieme The Scientist. Durante l'esibizione si vedono i momenti in cui tutte queste quattro coppie si sono messe insieme, i loro primi incontri. Ciascuno sta in piedi abbastanza vicino al proprio compagno, ma lo sguardo è fisso nel vuoto. Finita la canzone, si scopre che l'intera performance è stata una sequenza immaginata da Finn, rimasto solo in auditorium. Il ruolo adatto E' il primo episodio in cui non appare Rachel. Nonostante ciò viene menzionata più volte, per esempio da Finn mentre parla con Artie, a cui confida di essere consapevole di aver perso non solo una ragazza, ma anche la sua strada. Glease Spostandoci a New York, durante una lezione della professoressa July scopriamo che Rachel ha appena ottenuto un'audizione per un musical fuori Broadway, Lo Zoo di Vetro, il quale direttore ha una grossa fama che lo precede. Cassandra le consiglia di lasciar perdere poiché non è ancora pronta, ma Rachel sente che può farcela, e consiglia alla July di fare prendere parte anche lei all'audizione. Alla NYADA nel frattempo, Rachel e Kurt si chiedono se andare al musical del McKinley o meno; Kurt vuole andare perchè non resiste più dal non vedere Blaine, ma Rachel non è d'accordo. Cassandra li convincerà ad andare, così da poter rimanere insieme a Brody nel weekend. La sera del musical arriva. Rachel e Kurt come temevano affronteranno un'imbarazzante dialogo con Finn e Blaine; Kurt sembra il più turbato dal rivedere il suo ex. Durante l'esibizione di You're the One That I Want, le coppie che hanno recentemente rotto (Finn e Rachel, Kurt e Blaine, Santana e Brittany, Tina e Mike), si immedesimeranno nei protagonisti, ripensando ai rapporti che hanno perso e immaginando di cantare sul palco. Dopo lo spettacolo, Rachel non riesce più a restare e corre in bagno; chiama Brody, ma con sua sorpresa risponde Cassandra, che si scopre frequentare Brody per dare una piccola e cattiva lezione di vita a Rachel, che ha preferito tornare dal suo “ex sfigato” che rimanere con Brody. Prima che la July possa finire di dire a Rachel quello che pensa di lei, Rachel chiude il telefono. Uscita dal bagno, Finn nota che ha pianto, e conoscendola bene sa anche che è a causa di un ragazzo, di Brody quindi. Rachel continua a ripetere che è stato un errore andare al musical, e Finn consiglia che è meglio per entrambi se non si parlassero più. Prima che Rachel e Kurt vadano via, Blaine cerca di spiegare al suo ex della famosa serata in cui è uscito con un altro, ma Kurt non vuole ascoltarlo. Ringraziamento Rachel compare in questo episodio, a New York, dopo aver ricevuto la notizia di aver perso la parte ne “Lo Zoo di Vetro” e ne parla con Kurt, il quale commenta che l'idea di restare a New York per le vacanze è stata ottima, per poter definitivamente concentrarsi sulle loro vite e dimenticare una volta per tutte Finn e Blaine. Alla NYADA, Cassandra si assenta e la lezione viene tenuta da Brody. Rachel ne approfitta per chiedergli il motivo per il quale era andato a letto con la July, e lui le ricorda che era stata lei a dare buca all'appuntamento, ma siccome tiene alla sua amicizia le promette che non si ripeterà. Brody si propone inoltre di cucinare per il Ringraziamento da Kurt e Rachel, che accetta. Nell'appartamento di Bushwick, mentre prepara il tacchino e da' alcuni consigli culinari a Kurt, Brody si riavvicina molto a Rachel. La cena tra Rachel, Kurt e Brody, apparentemente tranquilla, assume una piega inaspettata quando si presenta Isabelle insieme ai suoi amici, dando il via alle danze con Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time. Canto del cigno A New York, Kurt e Rachel sono preoccupati per i loro amici a Lima, ma niente impedisce loro di continuare a concentrarsi sul futuro. Kurt sta lavorando sodo per preparare la sua seconda audizione alla NYADA, sperando stavolta di essere ammesso. Rachel, inoltre, lo rassicura dicendo che, essendo una matricola, non avrà certamente alcuna possibilità di ottenere un prestigioso Biglietto d'Oro, una richiesta formale scritta a mano da Carmen Tibideaux che invita la persona a partecipare al Winter Showcase, un'esibizione invernale su cui le stelle nascenti fanno affidamento come punto di lancio per le loro carriere. Ad ogni modo, con la sorte favorevole, Rachel si trova a ricevere, durante una lezione di danza, una lettera consegnatale dalla stessa Tibideaux e resta scioccata dopo averla aperta, con tutti gli altri ballerini che le fanno un applauso. A scuola, Cassandra se la prende nuovamente con Rachel, sostenendo che non è ancora la diva che si crede di essere e non è affatto pronta per un'occasione di quel calibro. Rachel controbatte dicendo apertamente che non la sta semplicemente apprezzando per come è migliorata da quando ha cominciato l'anno alla NYADA. Le due si scontrano nel duetto di All That Jazz, tratta dal musical Chicago. Rachel sa il fatto suo, ma alla fine ammette di non essere la ballerina che è Cassandra; la discussione va avanti finché Rachel non si convince di essere una cantante migliore ed è solo per questo motivo che Carmen le ha concesso la possibilità di partecipare al concorso e magari di vincere. Kurt prende male il secondo rifiuto di Carmen, la quale lo considera un talentuoso ragazzo soltanto all'apparenza, ma privo di quella profondità, dell'abilità di toccare gli animi del pubblico che lei tanto cerca nei suoi artisti. Rachel cerca quindi di consolare il suo amico. Qualche sera dopo, mentre si prepara a salire sul palco per il Winter Showcase, Rachel impulsivamente bacia Brody, decidendo di comportarsi e fare certe cose come se non avesse poi l'occasione di farle in seguito. Successivamente si esibisce con un noto brano del suo idolo Barbra Streisand, cioè Being Good Isn't Good Enough, una performance impeccabile che le fa guadagnare una standing ovation da parte del pubblico. Addirittura, la sua ripresa con O Holy Night eccita gli spettatori e fa sì che Carmen la lodi per le sue doti. La signora Tibideaux, poi, fa una cosa inaspettata che sconvolge Kurt: il ragazzo viene, infatti, annunciato come prossimo artista. In preda al panico, Kurt si butta con Being Alive, ma teme che senza i suoi costumi di scena e vari oggetti non possa impressionare il pubblico altrettanto bene. Rachel lo conforta e gli dice che non ha bisogno di niente di tutto ciò. Alla fine, Kurt riesce a strappare un applauso dal pubblico e Rachel gli sorride. Rachel, dopo aver vinto la competizione canora, decide di chiamare Finn e sentire come sta, desiderosa di sentire la sua voce e capire che piega hanno assunto gli eventi. Finn si sfoga con lei, sentendosi un fallito di nuovo, specialmente quando Rachel gli confessa di aver vinto il concorso. Ad ogni modo, la ragazza gli ricorda che sebbene non sia riuscito a mandare avanti il Glee-Club, è l'esperienza che conta e non deve abbandonare i suoi sogni. L'episodio si conclude con Rachel che sorprende Kurt a fissare attonito una lettera delle NYADA: tutto trepidante scopre di essere stato finalmente ammesso e lei lo abbraccia. Il miracolo di Natale Rachel fa la sua prima apparizione nel sogno in bianco e nero di Artie, dove si ritrova a fare da bibliotecaria del liceo McKinley, non avendo mai avuto la possibilità di andare a New York e quindi di entrare nella prestigiosa NYADA, finendo col trovare un lavoretto come quello della bibliotecaria e di passare il tempo libero cantando in un musical locale. Nel momento in cui Artie cerca di farle ricordare chi è veramente, Rachel va nel panico e viene soccorsa da Finn e Noah. Quando Artie cerca di risollevare lo spirito del Glee-Club, Rachel è l'unica a degnarlo di attenzione anche prima che il ragazzo si esibisca con Feliz Navidad. Nella sequenza successiva, Rachel addobba l'albero di Natale insieme a Kurt, insistendo affinché parta insieme a lei e i suoi padri gay per una crociera. Kurt declina l'offerta e nel frattempo bussa alla porta Burt, venuto per trascorrere le feste con il figlio. Dopo che Burt le ha spiegato l'importanza che il Natale ha per Kurt dopo la scomparsa della madre, Rachel lascia il suo appartamento, ma non prima di aver ricevuto il suo regalo di Natale da Burt (una grande mela, riferita a New York, da appendere ai rami dell'albero). Sadie Hawkins Kurt si rende conto che la NYADA altro non è che una versione aggiornata della scuola superiore, con vari gruppetti e soprattutto un ordine gerarchico e ne parla con la sua amica Rachel. Quest'ultima, considerando che la sua relazione con Brody sta andando a gonfie vele, ha sempre meno tempo da dedicare al suo migliore amico, che, per non sentirsi solo, decide di farsi dei nuovi amici frequentando delle attività facoltative, tra le quali attirano il suo interesse I Pomi di Adam, il gruppo di canto corale dell'istituto. Rachel è al settimo cielo per aver invitato Brody a trascorrere la notte da lei, ma allo stesso tempo è anche mortificata per il fatto che Kurt si sta gradualmente avvicinando ai Pomi di Adam, avvertendolo che l'adesione ad un Glee-Club potrebbe comportare per lui un suicidio sia sul piano sociale che su quello della carriera alla NYADA, poiché a New York le cose sono diverse da Lima. Sebbene Kurt manifesti un certo interesse, sembra meditabondo quando Rachel gli dice che, iscrivendosi al gruppo canoro, si ritroverà di fronte ad un destino della serie "simile a una teiera danzate di Disneyland". Kurt, inoltre, sente un nodo alla gola e le farfalle nello stomaco: si sta innamorando di Adam. La sera stessa ammette di fronte a Rachel che è lusingato da tutte le sue attenzioni. Lei lo incoraggia a farsi le ossa, là fuori, e di frequentare Adam più spesso, magari con un appuntamento. Qualche giorno dopo, dopo aver appreso la notizia che Kurt ha invitato Adam ad uscire insieme, qualche volta, Rachel si infuria perché Brody è in ritardo per la cena che lei stessa ha cucinato con tanta premura. Quando si dichiara pronta a rompere con lui, Brody calma le acque confessandole il sentimento profondo che prova verso di lei e le dice di aver pensato di trasferirsi in un appartamento nei dintorni. Rachel, sul finire dell'episodio, lo invita a trasferirsi nell'appartamento con lei. Mettersi a nudo Intanto Rachel ottiene il ruolo da protagonista in un film di produzione studentesca, ma ciò implica che dovrà impegnarsi a recitare alcune scene in topless. A questo punto la sua mente è dilaniata dalle contrastanti idee di una doppia Rachel, quella "vecchia", vestita fuori moda e ambiziosa contro l'affascinante, "nuova" studentessa della NYADA. Queste voci nella sua testa sono insopportabili e alla fine emergono questi due lati della sua personalità durante la performance di Torn. Nonostante tutto, dopo un confronto con la Rachel del passato, Rachel decide di fare comunque una scena topless. A New York, Kurt è visivamente sconcertato dalla nudità di Brody in giro per l'appartamento. Brody risponde che sta solo sostenendo Rachel nella sua decisione. Al che Kurt controbatte sostenendo - e rivolto specialmente a Rachel - che le attrici serie non posano nude o quasi. La discussione prosegue e sembra volgere verso qualcosa di veramente serio. Kurt ammonisce Rachel dicendole che solo un anno fa si stava logorando riguardo la perdita della verginità con Finn e ora è diventata a tutti gli effetti una Slutty Barbie ''(''ndr., un'espressione volgare). Rachel, infuriata, insiste che andrà fino in fondo stavolta, con o senza l'appoggio del suo migliore amico. Rachel ritorna nel suo appartamento e si ritrova di fronte a Quinn e Santana, che si sono fatte vedere in quel di New York per un pronto intervento, dopo la chiamata d'urgenza di Kurt. Riunite assieme, sia Quinn che Santana suggeriscono e cercano di convincere Rachel a non fare quelle scene nuda. Sul set del film, Rachel esita a lasciar cadere la veste per la sua scena in topless. Per sentirsi a proprio agio ed evitare di perdere il controllo di se stessa, Rachel chiede se gentilmente tutto il resto del cast può spogliarsi. Con sua grande sorpresa, tutti si tolgono rapidamente la maglietta o la camicia. Giunta sul momento topico, Rachel non riesce a recitare nuda, perché semplicemente non è ancora pronta oppure sa che non è questo ciò che vuole per la sua carriera. La regista del film, infuriata, la caccia dal set, cancellandola dalla sceneggiatura. Rachel, tirando un sospiro di sollievo, canta Love Song insieme a Quinn e Santana. Una vera Diva L'episodio si apre a New York, dove Rachel sta mostrando all'intera NYADA il suo talento e, con grande disappunto del suo migliore amico Kurt, sta anche diventando un vero e proprio incubo, comportandosi come una diva. Kurt è stanco di vederla sfoggiare le sue abilità, uscire con un ragazzo che gira nudo per casa, lasciare la vasca sporca, consumare l'acqua calda e intasare il lavandino con delle extensions. Kurt sta accumulando da troppo tempo ed è giunto il momento per lui di aiutare Rachel a tornare sulla giusta strada. Nel frattempo, nel loro appartamento di New York, Rachel e Kurt hanno una discussione dopo che Kurt sbotta dicendo che si è stancato del comportamento di Rachel negli ultimi giorni. Kurt le risponde che può batterla in un qualsiasi momento, forte del fatto che la sua esibizione allo Showcase invernale è ancora sulla bocca di tutti. Rachel raccoglie la sfida al cosiddetto Delirio di Mezzanotte per uno scontro canoro testa a testa. Kurt, inoltre, le rivela che sbagliò appositamente una nota al secondo anno delle superiori, mentre cantava Defying Gravity con Rachel, la quale sente crollare tutte le sue certezze. A New York, Brody spiega a Rachel in cosa consiste il Delirio di Mezzanotte: una sfida all'ultimo sangue con una sola canzone che darà gloria eterna al vincitore e umilierà a vita il perdente. In un'aula appartata della NYADA, Brody presenta il Delirio di Mezzanotte ''e ad aprire la scena sono Rachel e Kurt con la canzone ''Bring Him Home, tratta dal musical Les Miserables.'' Come da protocollo, i ragazzi che hanno assistito alla performance si schierano dal lato del loro preferito, decretando la vittoria di Kurt. Lo voglio Come nei film Faida Passioni segrete Originale Luci sul passato A New York, Santana entra nell'appartamento di Bushwick trascinandosi dietro una poltroncina mobile dismessa e strappata, chiedendo una mano a Kurt per rimetterla in sesto. In realtà, Kurt e Rachel sono seduti sul divano con le braccia conserte, in attesa di fare un bel discorsetto a Santana. Rachel, nell'immediato, chiarisce che secondo lei Santana sta soltanto gettando alle ortiche la sua vita ed è venuta a sapere da Tina che fa la cameriera sexy in un pub di pervertiti e la ballerina in gabbia. Santana ammette che sta solo cercando di capire qual'è il suo grande sogno, ma esita quando Rachel le domanda a cosa stia puntando. Stufa, Santana lascia il soggiorno portandosi via la poltrona. Qualche giorno dopo, Kurt annuncia a Rachel e Santana che loro tre avranno la possibilità di partecipare al NYC Ballet grazie a Isabelle. Kurt e Rachel ricordano le loro prime lezioni di danza, ma Santana sembra solo disgustata. Alla fine, però, cambia idea quando Kurt le dice che potrà tenersi come regalo un vestito super lussuoso di Vogue. Tutti e tre cominciano ad essere estasiati al solo pensiero. Più avanti, nell'episodio, i tre si esibiscono con ''At the Ballet. Wonder-ful L'episodio si apre con una carrellata di ottime notizie per il Glee-Club e le persone che ad esso devono tutto. Rachel, dal suo appartamento a New York, telefona al professor Schuester per annunciargli di essere stata appena convocata per un secondo provino per il ruolo di Fanny Brice in Funny Girl. Inoltre gli racconta di come sia riuscita a conquistare la giuria con l'originalità di Don't Stop Believin' che l'ha riportata con la mente alle prime prove con le Nuove Direzioni. Benché non ne sia consapevole, la ragazza ha appena ispirato Will per un nuovo compito settimanale da assegnare ai suoi ragazzi. Alla NYADA i due soliti adulatori e impiccioni che vagano per i corridoi fermano Rachel e le fanno sapere che per ogni attività extracurricolare è richiesta la firma di un insegnante, nel caso specifico quella di Cassandra July, che però non acconsentirà mai ad essere disponibile per quella "Signorina Schwimmer" che tanto detesta fin dal primo giorno e di cui vuole infrangere i sogni. Mentre Rachel prova a recitare di fronte ad uno specchio, Cassandra la interrompe spiegandole che non può non assistere al suo grande provino per Broadway, ma sposterà l'esame scolastico alle 6:00 del mattino successivo, spingendo Rachel a eseguire una coreografia difficilissima di un atto del "Concerto Barocco". in seguito, Cassandra porta Rachel in classe, ma non è sola e ci sono tutti i suoi compagni di corso. Cassandra le ha fatto credere di aver dovuto fare un esame anticipato solo per convincerla a partecipare ad una "festa" per il suo provino. "Alla NYADA siamo una famiglia", le dice Cassandra, e dopo aver scaldato le folle parte in quarta con Uptight (Everything's Alright) '',abbracciando Rachel e incoraggiandola per l'audizione. L'indomani, a New York, Rachel si presenta da Cassandra con un regalo: il bastone originale di Debbie Allen adoperato nella versione cinematografica di ''Fame - Saranno famosi. Cassandra lo accetta e ammette di aver notato qualcosa di speciale in Rachel si dal primo giorno, per questo ha voluto premere di più su di lei rendendola una migliore artista e in grado di sopportare l'inferno là fuori lungo la strada per il successo. Tutto o niente Dopo che Will e il Glee-Club al completo fanno un grande applauso di incoraggiamento a Rachel, anche se a chilometri e chilometri di distanza, la scena si sposta a New York, dove la ragazza sta aspettando ansiosamente di essere chiamata per l'audizione. Un po' tesa, consegna al pianista uno spartito e, dopo essersi presentata, si esibisce con To Love You More, una potente canzone di Céline Dion con la quale spera di stupire i giudici. Nonostante la sua stessa performance l'abbia portata alle lacrime, Rachel deve ancora pazientare per sapere come è andata, visto che la reazione dei giudici è assolutamente imperscrutabile. Personalità Rachel è una ragazza un po' estroversa a cui piace molto mettersi in mostra, soprattutto nel cantare. Si nota che Finn le piace sin dal loro primo incontro perché ha espresso subito i suoi sentimenti. E' una ragazza che a volte non sa tacere, ma lo fa con animo buono e adora avere degli amici, soprattutto se hanno le sue stesse passioni. Talvolta può risultare, a chi non la conosce, una prepotente, iperattiva, interessata solo a se stessa, egoista e scaltra ragazza. Di primo acchito, infatti, Rachel potrebbe risultare come una delle ragazze più fastidiose che si possano conoscere in un'intera vita, qualcosa che anche molti dei suoi amici o conoscenti, prima o poi, si sono permessi di dire. Avendo avuto le sue prime competizioni importanti quando era appena una bambina, Rachel muove verso la sua ambizione più grande, quella di diventare una star famosissima, nonché cantante, e per ogni momento della sua vita non si è dedicata ad altro che a questa sua grande passione. Ai tempi del liceo era considerata la voce migliore di tutto il Glee-Club, ma le sue manie da diva la portarono a scontrarsi con Kurt, Sunshine e Mercedes in degli scontri da vere dive, al fine di mostrare a tutti il suo talento e scavalcare gli avversari. Quando si sente in tensione o eccitata per una gare, Rachel inizia a parlare freneticamente e spesso l'argomento della conversazione verte sempre sulle sue abilità, a volte non rendendosi conto di quello che dice. Alle volte, Rachel si dimostra una manipolatrice nelle sue azioni, come testimonia la soffiata che fece al Preside Figgins riguardo l'omosessualità di Sandy Ryerson dopo che questi si era rifiutato di darle un assolo oppure la sua uscita dalle Nuove Direzioni quando il professor Schuester diede un assolo a Tina e non a lei. Potrebbe sembrare un comportamento omofobo, ma in realtà Rachel è stata allevata da due papà gay ed è anche membro di un sindacato per i diritti civili delle coppie omosessuali americane. Per ironia della sorte, Rachel si trova in difficoltà nel vedere se gli altri si prendono gioco di lei oppure no, come quando Kurt la manipola per farle andare storto ogni appuntamento con Finn. In occasioni come questa o di fronte ad ostacoli che possano allontanarla dalla sua rotta per Broadway, Rachel diventa facile all'ira. Se ha bisogno di attirare l'attenzione, è facile che lascerà la stanza con un'uscita di scena teatrale, benché oramai chi la conosce trova le sue uscite sempre meno drammatiche, come Artie sottolinea più volte. Con tendenze accattivanti, Rachel è una ragazza come tante e vuole, in fondo, essere circondata da amici e persone che le vogliono bene, evitando di stare male quando qualcuno la rifiuta. Può avere dei tormenti emotivi quando una situazione tragica la coinvolge, come la storia dell'incidente di Quinn di cui, in qualche modo, si sentiva responsabile. L'amicizia per lei conta davvero molto, ma spesso non comprende i limiti degli altri. Rachel è vegana, ovvero non mangia nessun prodotto che sia derivato dagli animali, a meno che non ne conosca esattamente l'origine e il modo in cui i prodotti sono giunti a lei. A volte manifesta tendenze solo vegetariane, ma si presume che lo faccia per venire incontro alla persona con cui trascorre del tempo. Rachel, oltre che un'ottima artista, è molto intelligente e con una buona media scolastica, tendendo a partecipare a ogni genere di concorso, gruppo extra-scolastico o evento che possa darle maggiore importanza. Rachel è molto protettiva nei riguardi delle sue radici ebraiche e dei suoi papà. Parla spesso di loro e del modo in cui l'hanno cresciuta, spesso sostenendo che la sua vita non convenzionale le ha dato delle solide fondamenta su cui costruire la sua vita. Ad ogni modo è stata felicissima di ritrovare sua madre. Nonostante sia molto bella, Rachel è insicura del suo aspetto e spesso sembra farne una questione personale, come accade in Born This Way, in cui è lì lì per farsi un ritocchino al naso e dicendo che Quinn è molto più bella di lei. Nella Quarta Stagione Rachel appare decisamente cambiata. La sua nuova vita a New York l'ha posta di fronte ad una realtà non più limitata all'ambiente scolastico e al suo mondo in Ohio. Rachel ha compreso di essere un pesciolino in un oceano immenso e più si muove dentro la città, più si rende conto di quante sfide dovrà affrontare, prima fra tutte l'ostilità di Cassandra July, che fa emergere dentro Rachel lo sconforto. Ambientarsi a New York sarà un'impresa ardua. La ragazza deve fronteggiare la solitudine e la mancanza di sostegno, dal momento che è una perfetta sconosciuta per qualunque newyorkese. All'arrivo del suo migliore amico, Kurt, Rachel trova un appiglio e una spalla su cui piangere nei momenti tristi. Tuttavia, il vero cambiamento prodigioso avviene nell'episodio Cambio di look, in cui la vecchia Rachel è spazzata via da una più alla moda, sicura di sé e più sociale, forse anche meno fastidiosa. La vicinanza a Brody la allontana da Finn ma dalla rottura con il suo ragazzo storico, Rachel capisce quanto sia stato importante per lei e il grande passo che sta per affrontare. Con una nuova concezione di sé, Rachel trasforma la sua vita con un semplice look diverso. La sua storia con Brody, tuttavia, la conduce a delle esperienze poco adatte a quella ragazzina sognante nascosta dentro di lei. Nell'episodio Mettersi a nudo, le sue due personalità entrano in conflitto e dopo la canzone Torn, la nuova Rachel sa di avere delle radici che non può tagliare e così rifiuta di recitare nuda in un cortometraggio. Attualmente, Rachel è molto solare e ancora determinata a raggiungere il suo obiettivo, ma fondamentalmente è e resterà per sempre l'aspirante star dell'Ohio di cui tutti sono diventati amici. Relazioni Finn Hudson :Articolo Principale: Relazione Rachel-Finn (Finchel) Nel corso della Prima Stagione, Rachel e Finn hanno una relazione complicata e si mollano svariate volte. Inizialmente, cercano di tenere nascosto agli altri il loro rapporto, ma quando si viene a sapere che Quinn è incinta, ogni speranza di Rachel va in fumo e la ragazza torna ad essere da sola. Soltanto quando la verità viene a galla e cioè che il vero padre del bambino di Quinn è Puck, Rachel accoglie a braccia aperte Finn. Quando tutto sembra andare a gonfie vele, irrompe Jesse St. James a rompere le uova nel paniere. E' soltanto dopo le Regionali del 2010 che Finn e Rachel si mettono ufficialmente insieme, perdendosi ancora l'anno dopo e diventando fidanzati e avendo un rapporto sessuale all'inizio del loro ultimo anno di liceo. Ad ogni modo, le relazioni a distanza sono difficili da mantenere e, dopo due matrimoni saltati, Rachel si ritrova da sola a New York con il suo fidanzato spedito in guerra per conto dell'esercito americano. Quando i due si ritrovano, Rachel è ormai persa per Brody Weston e così i Finchel si lasciano ufficialmente, sebbene poi Brody esca di scena clamorosamente e Finn cerchi di riavvicinarsi a Rachel. Noah Puckerman :Articolo Principale: Relazione Rachel-Puck (Puckleberry) Puck ha avuto l'illusione di Rachel davanti a se una notte e allora ci ha provato con lei,ma nella stessa puntata si sono lasciati restando sempre amici. Jesse St. James :Articolo Principale: Relazione Rachel-Jesse (St. Berry) Shelby Corcoran :Articolo Principale: Relazione Rachel-Shelby Blaine Anderson :Articolo Principale: Relazione Rachel-Blaine Brody Weston :Articolo Principale: Relazione Rachel-Brody (Brochel) Cassandra July :Articolo Principale: Relazione Rachel-Cassandra Canzoni Assoli '''Prima Stagione Onmyown.png|''On My Own'' (Voci fuori dal coro)|link=On My Own Takeabow_best_ps.png|''Take a Bow'' (La strada per il successo)|link=Take a Bow Taking.jpg|''Taking Chances'' (La scoperta di un talento)|link=Taking Chances Defyinggravity1.jpg|''Defying Gravity'' (Musica su 2 ruote)|link=Defying Gravity Crush.png|''Crush'' (Canzoni d'amore)|link=Crush Myparade.png|''Don't Rain on My Parade'' (Le regionali)|link=Don't Rain on My Parade Givesyouhell1.PNG|''Gives You Hell'' (Hell-O)|link=Gives You Hell Seconda Stagione ForLove.png|''What I Did for Love'' (Audizioni)|link=What I Did for Love Babyonemoretime.png|''Baby One More Time'' (Britney/Brittany)|link=Baby One More Time Theonly.jpg|''The Only Exception'' (Britney/Brittany)|link=The Only Exception Papa.jpg|''Papa, Can You Hear Me?'' (Santo panino)|link=Papa, Can You Hear Me? Dcfma.jpg|''Don't Cry for Me Argentina'' (Nuove Direzioni)|link=Don't Cry for Me Argentina Merry_christmas,_darling.png|''Merry Christmas Darling'' (Buon Natale)|link=Merry Christmas Darling 300px-Rachelfireworks.png|''Firework'' (Stupide canzoni d'amore)|link=Firework Onlychild.jpg|''Only Child'' (La nostra canzone)|link=Only Child Rachel_get_it_right_glee.PNG|''Get It Right'' (La nostra canzone)|link=Get It Right Gyow.jpg|''Go Your Own Way'' (Pettegolezzi)|link=Go Your Own Way Jarofhearts_rachel.png|''Jar of Hearts'' (Il ballo)|link=Jar of Hearts Episode2x21.jpg|''My Man'' (Dirsi addio)|link=My Man Terza Stagione River.jpg|''River'' (Uno straordinario Natale)|link=River WithoutU_photoshop.png|''Without You'' (Sì/No)|link=Without You HTURachel.jpg|''Here's to Us'' (Sto arrivando)|link=Here's to Us Hdiyl.jpg|''How Deep Is Your Love'' (Saturday Night Glee-ver)|link=How Deep Is Your Love Cry.png|''Cry'' (L'occasione di una vita)|link=Cry Iwontgiveup.png|''I Won't Give Up'' (Il fattore Unique)|link=I Won't Give Up Iacbtmn.jpg|''It's All Coming Back to Me Now'' (Le Nazionali)|link=It's All Coming Back to Me Now Rachelnewyorkbranches.PNG|''Roots Before Branches'' (Il giorno del diploma)|link=Roots Before Branches Iwashere.JPG|''I Was Here'' (Il giorno del diploma)|link=I Was Here Quarta Stagione Rachel did it again 1.png|''Oops!... I Did it Again'' (Britney 2.0)|link=Oops!... I Did it Again Swansongep.jpg|''Being Good Isn't Good Enough'' (Canto del cigno)|link=Being Good Isn't Good Enough Holynight.png|''O Holy Night'' (Canto del cigno)|link=O Holy Night CV3.png|''I'll Be Home For Christmas'' (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3)|link=I'll Be Home For Christmas 2rachel per torn.png|''Torn'' (Mettersi a nudo)|link=Torn BHH2.jpg|''Bring Him Home'' (Una vera Diva)|link=Bring Him Home STOP.png|''Don't Stop Believin''' (Originale)|link=Don't Stop Believin' (Rachel) Toloveyoumore.jpg|''To Love You More'' (Tutto o niente)|link=To Love You More Duetti Prima Stagione Pilot.png|Don't Stop Believin' (Finn) (Voci fuori dal coro)|link=Don't Stop Believin' Maybethistime.jpg|Maybe This Time (April) (Un grande ritorno)|link=Maybe This Time Halo.jpg|Halo/Walking on Sunshine (Mercedes) (Vitamina D)|link=Halo/Walking on Sunshine Noair.jpg|No Air (Finn) (Guerra aperta)|link=No Air Keepholdingon.jpg|Keep Holding On (Finn) (Guerra aperta)|link=Keep Holding On Defyinggravity1.jpg|Defying Gravity (Kurt) (Musica su 2 ruote)|link=Defying Gravity Endlesslove.jpg|Endless Love (Will) (Canzoni d'amore) Smile.jpg|Smile (Finn) (La televendita) Hellobest.PNG|Hello (Jesse) (Hell-O) Hello3.jpg|Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love (Jesse) (tagliata da Hell-O) BorderlineFinchel.jpg|Borderline/Open Your Heart (Finn) (Come Madonna) One.jpg|One (Finn) (Senza voce)|link=One Idreamedadream.png|I Dreamed a Dream (Shelby) (Continua a sognare)|link=I Dreamed a Dream Pokerfacehug.jpg|Poker Face (Shelby) (Teatralità)|link=Poker Face Faithfully_Finchel.png|Faithfully (Finn) (Le regionali)|link=Faithfully Seconda Stagione Terza Stagione Quarta Stagione Assoli in numeri di gruppo Canzoni non rilasciate Assoli Prima Stagione: *''Cabaret'' (Un grande ritorno) *''What a Girl Wants'' (L'unione imperfetta) *''When You're Smiling'' (La televendita) *''The Climb'' (Senza voce) Seconda Stagione: *''My Headband (Per un bicchiere di troppo) *Only Child (La nostra canzone) *Back in My Arms'' (tagliata da La nostra canzone) Duetti Prima Stagione: *''You're the One That I Want'' (Finn) (Voci fuori dal coro e Capellografia) Seconda Stagione *''With You I'm Born Again'' (Finn) (Sfida a coppie) Curiosità *I suoi più grandi idoli, a cui spesso si ispira, sono Patti LuPone e Barbra Streisand; *Sa piangere a comando (come da lei rivelato nell'episodio La televendita); *All'interno del Glee-Club tutti la considerano la cantante migliore; *Quando era piccola i suoi papà le portavano un bicchier d'acqua quando era triste e così non è più riuscita a distinguere la tristezza dalla sete; *E' la ragazza che ha cantato più canzoni nello show e nel Glee-Club; *Il suo colore preferito è il rosa; *Preferisce farsi scattare delle foto dal lato sinistro; *Rachel è la prima ragazza del Glee-Club di Schuester ad essere stata presa di mira con una granita; *E' il secondo personaggio femminile a cui è stato chiesto di sposarsi. La prima è stata Emma, per ben tre volte; *Il suo gusto di granita preferito è quello all'uva; *Ha un poster dei musical Wicked e Mamma Mia! in camera; *Diventare amica di Quinn era uno dei suoi principali obiettivi liceali; *Adora le storie romantiche. *Pratica un " Rituale Idratante" *Fa i vocalizzi sotto la doccia. *Guardava Funny Girl fin da piccola. Citazioni :Articolo principale: Citazioni Rachel Galleria di foto Tftrachel.png Rachellll.jpg Rachelberry.png Photoshootrachel.jpg Goodbyerachel.jpg 55555.jpg 17.jpg 07.jpg tumblr_miunz6x4Ja1s2y37qo1_500.png tumblr_miuo0slI511s2y37qo1_250.png tumblr_mj8j2aLEdc1s0twe6o1_500.jpg tumblr_mjw0kdK6ZU1rg6j1io1_400.jpg tumblr_mk3on6sA6y1qkb3kko1_500.png tumblr_mki302Oj1g1r4y6dzo1_500.png tumblr_mklsydQ3531rryzdro1_500.jpg Rachel NY.jpg Navigazione fr:Rachel Berry en:Rachel Berry es:Rachel Berryde:Rachel Berry Categoria:Ex-Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Studenti NYADA Categoria:Ex-studenti liceo McKinley Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Studenti Liceo McKinley